He Can't Be Dead
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: Pancakes. Music. Record deals. Those were all words that made Ally Dawson cry. That one fateful day in the practice room changed everything. They were both shot. He was killed. Images of the gun and the knife replay in her mind every time she hears his name. Every time she thinks about him, even. And she never talked again after that. Except at his funeral. Not for attention,either


"No, no, NO! NO NO NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE! YOU'RE LYING! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Ally screamed at her mother, then turning to sob into her pillow on her hospital bed. "I'm so sorry, honey. They couldn't have done anything. He was dead before you even called 911. I know you love him, sweetie. And I know what you're feeling-," Penny was cut off by her daughter screaming again.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BEST FRIEND KILLED. ESPECIALLY AFTER THEY TOLD YOU THEY LOVE YOU!" Ally finished screaming and started sobbing heavily into her pillow. Penny rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her on the cheek. All the while, Ally was replaying the horrible events of the previous day in her head.

Flashback: Ally was working at the counter. Austin and Dez were upstairs playing Foosball in the practice room. Suddenly, she heard a sound like glass breaking. Luckily, there were no customers, so she flipped the open sign to closed and rushed up the stairs. It was 7:45 anyways. She had onlyclosed up fifteen minutes early.

When she opened the door, she gasped. The window was broken, Dez was knocked out, and a man was on top of Austin on the floor, beating him to a pulp. "Hey, leave him alone!" Ally shrieked, pouncing on top of the man. But, suddenly he pulled out a gun.

"If you want to live, I suggest you stay right there, young lady." The man threatened. "Cell phone. Now." Ally handed the man her cell phone carefully. "Good. Now, if you want you and your friend to live, you will put your hands behind your back. And keep em there." The man said. Ally put her hands behind her back.

The man tied her to the piano. "Okay. Now your little friend over here is going to get beaten up some more. Austin was sitting on the floor against the wall, nose bleeds and burised everywhere. Austin knew he had to save her. So he did something he never dreamed of doing. Just as the man was about to throw a punch, Austin pounced on him.

"Run, Alls! Run now!" Austin said. But Austin had forgotten about the gun and that Ally was tied up. The man picked it up and turned the safety off. Ally was trying to break free, and just as she did, the man shot her in the shin. The pain was unbearable. Ally screamed in agony.

"Ally! No!" Austin screamed, trying to wrestle the gun from the intruder's hands. But, just their luck, the man pulled the trigger and the bullet landed right in Austin's chest. Austin screamed in pain and they all heard sirens. "Austin, no, don't die on me, please!" Ally shrieked, trying to ignore her own pain for her crush's sake. Austin was laying on the floor, breathing hard.

Ally finally broke completely free and dragged herself towards Austin. "Austin, no. Stay with me, please." Ally pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Alls. I failed you-ou. B-but before I-I d-d-die, I j-just want y-you to kn-kn-know that I-I love y-y-you-ou." Austin said, breathing heavier than ever.

Ally had tears in her eyes,,not just from the pain. Suddenly, a police officer broke into the room. The man, Dez, Austin, and Ally were the first things that he saw. "Freeze, you! You are under arrest." The officer said, walking towards the intruder. But by surprise, the man pulled out a knife and threw it into Austin's head. Austin groaned in agony as he supposedly passed out.

But what everyone else didn't know, is that he was really dead. The officers arrested the man and got Austin and Ally to the hospital. Dez was taken to the ER, too. Apparently, he had been hit several times in the head with a frying pan while Austin was in the bathroom, then Austin came out and the man beat him up. Dez turned out okay, and he was waiting for news on Austin and Ally.

Along with Trish, the Dawson parents, Mike and Mimi, and of course, the police officers, who were going to ask Ally questions if she made it. And she did. She needed emergency surgery to get the bullet out, but the next day, she was fine. Austin, however, was dead as a doornail. Ally didn't know this yet, until a few minutes after she woke up. The officers told her that he was dead the minute the knife hit his head.

Ally was heartbroken. She cried until her voice was hoarse.

End of Flashback

Penny sat there, comforting her daughter while she sobbed. Then, finally, Ally made her decision. She wasn't ever going to talk again except at Austin's funeral. And she never did. She often talked to pictures of Austin. She cried when she heard his name, saw his picture on the news, especially whenever she ate pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. Those were Austin's favorite.


End file.
